


Living in New York with the ross family

by Slashaddict96



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Jessie (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy moved to New York with her brother to be with Jessie what will she do with no job or college to go to and is completely lost and having to deal with the Ross kids thankfully she has Jessie to help her threw it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in New York with the ross family

Well teddy we're finally here at the place were fun comes to die pj said sarcastically  
Oh come it's not that bad yeah you can say that cause you get to be with Jessie and I'll be with the kids non stop  
What are you talking about your only staying a few days then your going to live with skyler by the way does her parents know that your living with her  
Uh no but we're working on that  
Huh yeah that'll be a fun conversation hey sir by the way I'm living with your daughter and doing her also  
I'm sure it won't be that way  
So when are you telling them  
Not that soon if that's what you think  
No I Didn't think it'd be that quick  
Enough about me how about you how did mom and dad act when you told them you was going to live with a woman that you have phone sex with almost every night  
They were fine with it not the phone sex thing but the living situation they were a little disappointed when I told them I was dropping out of school though  
Really what they say  
They said it was just my teenage hormone stuff making me do this and a bunch of stuff I blocked out of my mind but yeah everything is cool with them  
Ok everything was cool with them how about spencer  
Ugh don't get me started on spencer I wan't my first night with Jessie to be perfect so  
Ugh why'd you have to say that now there's pictures in my head  
Why usually you love lesbians  
Not when it's my sister and her girlfriend  
Teddy laughed at her brothers joke she was feeling a little blah for a while until  
Teddy! Your finally here! Jessie yelled rushing to her girlfriends arms giving her a memorable kiss on her lips while teddy lifted her up and hugged her  
So how was the trip here?  
It was rough but it worth it teddy said smiling holding Jessie's hand as they walked


End file.
